Colapso
by pilotchiken
Summary: Quando o Sistema é desafiado, o Sistema irá revidar e destruir quem o desobedecer. As nove garotas do Starlight descobriram na pele o custo de acreditar em algo que vá contra o sistema. Dentre todas, Tendou Maya é quem se verá diante do abismo entre ser uma Top Star e ter aquilo que lhe fora negado por toda a vida. *** Baseado no primeiro LIVE de Revue Starlight ***


Tudo estava ruindo dentro do mundo subterrâneo da Revue Starlight. Terremotos, chamas e criaturas semelhantes a sombras avançavam sobre as nove garotas. Ninguém pode contrariar o sistema de Audições. Ninguém que contraria o sistema poderia sair vivo para contar ao mundo o que acontecia ali.

Tendou Maya sentia o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço e ofegava. Estava em pé sobre vigas de aço como as da Torre de Tóquio. Estava subindo ao infinito, vendo o mar de chamas abaixo se tornar quase indistinto. Ela levou a mão livre ao braço da espada e sentiu a coroa presa no uniforme de batalha. Tinha dado tudo de si para conseguir o desejado tesouro. Abrira mão de pessoas, sentimentos e mesmo da chance de viver a própria vida. Tudo pela glória suprema. Para ser uma Top Star.

Tinha conseguido, afinal. Tendou Maya era a Top Star.

E agora ela ia morrer.

 _Valeu o sacrifício?_

As vigas se chocaram de lado com uma escadaria que vinha do alto. Maya cambaleou e caiu quase fora da estrutura. A cor das chamas lá embaixo refletindo na pele suada. Os sons de colisões e explosões misturados a gritos de ferocidade das outras Starlight que lutavam em algum lugar lá embaixo. Maya as achou muito tolas.

Tinha chegado tão longe graças ao Sistema. Tinham abraçado o Sistema e lutado umas contra as outras colocando as próprias vidas na ponta das armas. Agora tinham sido idiotas o bastante para desobedecer. Claro que o Sistema iria esmagar uma a uma.

 _Todas podem brilhar juntas? Que bobagem ridícula você foi trazer para nós, Aijou Karen._

Só pode existir uma Top Star. Naquele momento, a única era Tendou Maya.

O fogo se aproximava. Não sabia se era o lugar que estava que descia ou o restante que subia. Talvez ambos.

 _Não, isso não valeu todo o sacrifício. Não tudo o que deixei pra trás._

Maya se ergueu sobre as pernas trêmulas. Ainda estava alto o bastante. Tocou na coroa presa no braço outra vez. Apertou a espada na mão e inclinou o corpo.

 _Pelo menos por um instante, eu fui a Top Star:_

― MAYA!

O corpo inclinou sobre a borda. Maya sentiu a gravidade lhe puxar como num abraço. Preparou-se para seu último voo do estrelato. Porém algo a segurou antes que caísse. Uma mão forte lhe prendeu o braço livre, mantendo o equilíbrio:

― Onde pensa que está indo, Tendou Maya?!

A garota sentiu algo sacudir dentro do peso gelado dentro de si. Seus olhos roxos permaneceram fintando a morte logo abaixo, ainda que soubesse que seu corpo não iria seguir naquela direção enquanto lhe prendiam daquela maneira. Sua garganta estava seca ao ponto de ser dolorido falar:

― Claudine. . .

A garota de longos cabelos claros tinha uma expressão feroz que a outra não via. Apertava o maxilar e fintava a figura decadente da rival como se não pudesse sequer reconhecer a pessoa que tanto observava naquela imagem:

― Sua covarde, depois de tudo. . . Querer fugir dessa maneira. ― disse Saijou Claudine. Sua voz tinha raiva, mas também algo distinto. Medo?

― Eu não. . . ― tentou dizer Maya, sem saber exatamente que palavras viriam a seguir. ― . . . Eu quero morrer sendo a Top Star.

― Idiota.

Com um puxão forte Maya saiu da beirada. Desequilibrou para trás e caiu contra Claudine, que lhe segurou contra si, envolvendo-a em um abraço mais próximo do que qualquer outro. Maya pode sentir nas costas o ressoar dos batimentos acelerados do coração da outra. Os arquejos de cansaço ao pé do ouvido. O calor em volta de si como um todo:

― Ninguém vai morrer hoje, Maya. ― disse Claudine, em um sussurro. ― Nem eu, nem você, nem ninguém. . . Maya, eu. . .

Tendou tentava entender o que a voz tão próxima despertava do seu interior moribundo. A voz de Claudine penetrava até o mais fundo dos seus pensamentos bagunçados:

― Eu preciso de você para continuar brilhando. Você precisa de mim para ter um motivo para continuar brilhando. ― sussurrou Claudine, tão próxima. ― Idiota, não pense em morrer antes que eu tenha enfim te vencido.

Claudine ajudou Maya a ficar em pé por si mesma. As duas se encararam. Apesar da expressão de desafio a qual a morena estava acostumada, o rosto de Claudine também tinha um sorriso que nunca esperaria:

― Vamos. As outras precisam de nós. Somos as grandes estrelas aqui, lembra?

Maya piscou. Na sua mente não havia espaço para mais nada além das palavras de Claudine. Inspirou forte e ajeitou os longos cabelos para trás:

― Vamos.

Algumas dezenas de metros abaixo o grupo de sete garotas estava rodeado de centenas de criaturas humanoides mascaradas. Por mais que derrubassem algumas criaturas, outras tantas surgiam muito mais rápido. Ao redor do palco da batalha as chamas dançavam como se aguardassem ansiosas o momento de consumir o corpo das jovens:

― Isso não está indo nada bem! ― disse Daiba Nana, após desferir um golpe circular que afastou meia dúzia de criaturas de uma só vez. ― Esses caras não terminam!

― Temos que encontrar uma saída daqui, isso sim! ― rosnou Isuruzaki Futaba, cravando o machado em uma criatura. Para seu azar um outro daqueles minions saltou sobre ela tão rápido que soube que não teria chance de escapar.

Para sua surpresa um golpe poderoso de lança afastou a criatura. A figura que surgiu ao seu lado lhe lançou um sorriso quase debochado:

― Kaoruko. . . ― disse Futaba, sem conseguir evitar o sentimento de alegria, apesar de tudo o que havia passado em relação a manipuladora garota que havia devotado a vida.

― Não vá morrer por tão pouco, Futaba-han. ― riu-se Hanayagi Kaoruko. ― Sabe que seus serviços são muito importantes para mim.

― Tsc.

Ali próximo um grupo de quatro das garotas investia em conjunto buscando eliminar toda uma parte das criaturas:

― Ahh, eu não aguento mais isso! ― choramingou Tsuyuzaki Mahiru, acertando com um golpe preciso uma das criaturas.

― Mas como você reclama. ― reclamou igualmente Hoshimi Junna, lançando meia dúzia de flechas contra os inimigos.

― Né, Jun-Jun. ― chamou Aijou Karen, o rosto exibindo um corte feio na bochecha esquerda. ― Você é tão inteligente, podia encontrar uma solução para nos tirar dessa né.

― Sou inteligente sim, mas não faço milagres! ― ralhou Junna.

― Karen! ― arfou Kagura Hikari, voando sobre a amiga de infância e impedindo um golpe inesperado que por pouco não atingiu em cheio a garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

― H-Hikari-chan! ― exclamou Karen no susto, tropeçando. Hikari lhe apoiou, percebendo com preocupação o quanto a outra estava exausta.

― K-Karen-chan?! ― alarmou-se Mahiru, mais pela proximidade das duas garotas do que qualquer coisa. Junna bateu com a mão na própria testa à esta demonstração de ciúmes despropositada.

― Ah, vocês aí, cuidado! ― berrou Futaba para o grupo. Duas criaturas bem mais robustas, armadas com lanças vinha a toda a velocidade na direção das quatro. Porém antes que reagissem duas sombras passaram sobre suas cabeças.

― Desculpem pela demora! ― disse Claudine, avançando contra um dos inimigos. A criatura surpreendentemente defendeu com tranquilidade seu golpe feroz.

― Você é meu. ― disse Maya, atacando a segunda criatura robusta antes que investisse contra Claudine. O inimigo era muito mais ágil do que esperaria.

Enquanto Claudine e Maya cuidavam das criaturas mais poderosas as outras sete seguiram aniquilando os outros tantos. Perceberam com alegria que já não surgiam outros inimigos:

― Estamos quase lá! Continuem com tudo, garotas! ― ordenou Nana, lançando seu melhor golpe com as duas espadas que utilizava para derrubar uma criatura particularmente resistente. De todas, ela era a única que tinha seu uniforme de batalha branco intocado.

Maya tinha a mente vazia. Seu corpo se movia como se não tivesse peso. Seus golpes eram cada vez mais rápidos e precisos. Finalizou seu adversário robusto com um golpe que o fez partir em dois e desaparecer em chamas. Aquelas coisas sequer eram reais, percebeu. Ao seu lado Claudine também finalizou o combate.

Para além do som das chamas tudo mais ficou silencioso. O próprio grupo pareceu por um instante paralisado diante daquela quietude:

― Conseguimos!

― Sabia que ia dar certo!

― Precisamos ainda sair daqui, Karen-chan!

― Ah, isso vai ser moleza.

Maya olhava para as chamas. O peso do cansaço triplicado após diminuir a adrenalina do combate. Sua mente ainda estava alerta. O mundo ainda estava tremendo sob seus pés:

― Maya? ― chamou Claudine, fintando a expressão ainda tensa da outra.

― Ainda não acabou.

Claudine ficou chocada com aquelas palavras, mas não teve tempo de questionar antes que um grito de horror de Mahiru tomasse o ar:

― Mas o que é AQUILO?! ― indagou Futaba, apontando.

O olhar de todas seguiu na direção apontada. A mesma direção para qual Maya olhava.

Das chamas uma imensa criatura parecendo feita de fogo e luz surgiu. Uma monstruosidade de mais de dez metros de altura:

― U-Um dragão?! ― questionou Nana, assombrada.

― Ou isso ou. . . uma girafa. . . ― arriscou Junna, sentindo as pernas perderem as forças.

A criatura, seja o que fosse, tinha um corpo comprido e uma boca enorme. Os olhos eram como joias brilhantes e o grito de ódio que esta emitiu fez tudo sacudir e quase ensurdeceu as nove jovens:

― Ferrou, ferrou. . . ― choramingou Futaba, apertando os ouvidos e caindo sentada.

― A-Acho que, no fim das contas. . . Nós fomos uma idiotas por achar que poderíamos vencer o Sistema. ― disse Nana, em um tom de diversão melancólica.

― Tão injusto. . . ― comentou Kaoruko, deixando que sua mão ficasse sobre a cabeça de Futaba. Seus olhos fintavam a criatura e pela primeira vez ela pareceu desvelada de sua ironia e máscara de polidez.

― N-Não podemos desistir ainda! ― disse Karen. ― Eu sei que juntas nós podemos. . .

― Karen. . . ― disse Hikari, sem convicção.

― Está errada.

O grupo se voltou para Maya ao ouvir aquelas palavras:

― Tendou-san. . . ― disse Karen.

A criatura urrou novamente, fazendo tudo tremer. Então vagarosamente começou a se aproximar, atravessando o mar de chamas:

― Aijou-san. . . ― começou Maya. ― Essa sua ideia sempre foi uma idiotice, sabia?

― M-Maya. . . ― disse Claudine, fazendo menção de parar a outra, mas esta fez um gesto para que lhe permitisse continuar. Seus olhares se encontraram e ali Claudine viu algo que lhe fez confiar.

― Tendou-san, eu. . .

― Enquanto o Sistema eleger apenas uma Top Star não haverá como a sua ideia dar certo. ― continuou Maya. ― O mundo espera que exista apenas uma grande estrela no palco. O mundo jamais aceitaria que o brilho seja compartilhado. Essa é a realidade.

― Mas. . .

― Mas. . .

Maya virou-se para o grupo. Seus olhos roxos cintilavam ao brilho das chamas. A coroa ornada com rubis brilhava no seu braço. Ela olhou diretamente para Karen. Seus rostos cansados e suados eram iguais.

Então Maya sorriu:

― Apesar disso, espero que essa sua ideia se torne realidade. ― disse. ― Um mundo onde todas podem ser a Top Star. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece. . .

Maya se voltou para a monstruosidade cada vez mais próxima:

― Enquanto isso não acontece, há coisas que apenas uma Top Star poderá fazer, sozinha.

― M-Maya!

Tendou Maya saltou no ar. Subiu até mais alto do que a criatura. A face da monstruosidade lhe encarou, ansiosa por engolí-la. Maya fechou os olhos.

 _Obrigada._

Abriu os olhos. Num movimento tirou a coroa do braço e estendeu-a diante de si. Estava indo direto para a bocarra da criatura.

 _Obrigada por tudo, cada uma de vocês._

― Eu sou a Top Star! ― berrou Maya, recuando a espada para desferir o golpe final.

 _Claudine._

― MAYA!

A espada acertou em cheio a coroa. Uma explosão eclodiu daquele ponto, engolindo tudo em um brilho rosa, vermelho, roxo. . . Tudo desapareceu na luz. Maya sentiu seu corpo tornar-se parte daquela luz. Não apenas ela. Cada uma das nove Starlight desapareceram enquanto tudo era devastado.

Não havia mais nada.

Mais nada.

Nem a Starlight.

Nem a Top Star.

Esse pensamento fez Tendou Maya sorrir.

Sorrir em meio ao vazio.

Talvez fosse realmente o fim.

.

. .

. . .

A primeira coisa que Maya sentiu foi dor. No rosto. Exclamou e levou as mãos ao rosto por instinto:

― Ow, o que. . . ― tentou dizer.

― Por Deus, você está viva, sua idiota! ― ela ouviu uma voz logo ali dizer. Sequer teve tempo de abrir os olhos antes de ser engolfada por um abraço apertado.

― C-Claudine. . .?

Maya foi solta e bateu com a cabeça de volta no chão. Conseguiu abrir os olhos a tempo de ver Claudine se afastando, as orelhas vermelhas:

― Oh, isso foi fofo! ― riu-se a voz adocicada que Maya reconheceu ser a de Kaokuro.

― Tocante. ― concordou Nana.

― Calem a boca! ― xingou Claudine.

Maya conseguiu focar a visão e perceber que estavam todas ali. Sentadas sobre o chão frio da sala de dança da escola, trajando roupas de exercício. Ela mesma estava daquela maneira. Seu corpo estava relaxado e descansado, como se tivesse dormido por um longo período. Do lado de fora do prédio uma tarde ensolarada transcorria em completa normalidade.

Normalidade é?

― Né, o que afinal aconteceu? ― perguntou Futaba, num tom ríspido.

― Será que vencemos? ― indagou Junna.

― M-Mas se tivéssemos vencido. . . Estaríamos aqui ainda? ― questionou Mahiru, insegura.

― Pelo menos, como disse a Claudine, estamos vivas. ― pontuou Nana.

― Banana. . . ― disse a loira, ainda com as orelhas coradas, o que Maya achou particularmente fofo.

Tendou sentou e deixou seus olhos correrem pelas companheiras enquanto estas discutiam. Por fim seu olhar se encontrou com o de Aijou Karen:

― Certamente foi uma vitória. ― disse.


End file.
